


Get In Loser We're Going To Unfuck The Environment

by Grubbutts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Magic, Multi, Non-sequential, Plants, Science, Sleepy Cuddles, Witches, foreign object, inhaling light bulbs, test by chomping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: "Rose & Aradia are witches, Jade is a skeptic gardener friend trying to apply science to mysticism, and eventually, the three come to a synthesis: a goal impossible without all of their skills."





	Get In Loser We're Going To Unfuck The Environment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TTMIYH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/gifts).



> This was really fun to draw! I hope you enjoy ^-^

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181605776@N02/48002450768/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181605776@N02/48002448856/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181605776@N02/48002450693/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181605776@N02/48002450883/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181605776@N02/48002449346/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
